Sweet Home Alabama
by Taisha StarkTaisho
Summary: El aire acondicionado encendido, una cerveza fría en su mano derecha y Barry recostado sobre su regazo mientras lee un viejo comics ¿Porque debería preocuparse?


**N/A:** Tenia muchas ganas de escribir un Olivarry sencillo, un One-Shot donde nuestra parejita no tuviera que preocuparse por nada mas. Ojala les guste.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de The Flash y Arrow no me pertenecen, ellos son de DC y la Warner.

* * *

 **Capitulo Único: Sweet Home Alabama.**

* * *

Suspira largo, cierra los ojos y bebe de su cerveza un poco.

La radio, pérdida en alguna parte de la cocina, suena de fondo, suave. La música inunda el loft de manera casi inexistente, de forma en que Oliver sea capaz de disfrutarla sentado en su sillón frente al ventanal y que no perturbara la lectura de Barry; quien sostiene entretenido un cómic que Ray le regaló el sábado pasado. El mentón del castaño descansa sobre el borde de sus piernas, besando la piel desnuda de ha tanto y apoyando su mejilla caliente sobre éste cuando la posición en la que está resultaba incomoda. De vez en cuando, Barry hace más presión sobre el regazo de Oliver, pero éste no dice nada y cierra los ojos con tranquilidad. El calor que le envuelve no es molesto, sino agradable. Tampoco tiene el corazón como para echar a su pareja de sus piernas.

El aire acondicionado refresca la sala, volviendo el día de verano más soportable. La cerveza fría le alivia un poco la garganta, recuesta la cabeza sobre el respaldo del sillón y suspira ondo mientras se permite cerrar los ojos.

La tranquilidad del ambiente le hace sonreír sin que pudiese evitarlo ¿Cuando fue la última vez que pudo ser capaz de disfrutar de un momento como aquel? Su labor como Alcalde de Starling City de día y sus trabajo como Green Arrow de noche, le quitaban tiempo en el que pudiera llamar solo suyo. Por esa simple razón era que disfrutaba verdaderamente su tiempo de ocio junto a su joven pareja.

Sweet Home Alabama sigue reproduciéndose en la radio y Barry tararea por lo bajito, sacandole una sonrisa a él.  
Barry era adorable sin siquiera intentarlo.

Alza su mano libre y acaricia los cabellos castaños, un mimo inocente y dulce. Arrastra los dedos sobre el cuero cabelludo, siente en las yemas cada suave hebra y Barry ronronea del gusto. Sigue un recorrido descendente hasta su oreja y acaricia tras de ella, para luego descansar su mano sobre el cuello del menor ocasionandole leves cosquillas. El cuerpo del velocista tiembla y sonríe divertido, Barry era muy sensible.

Sus ojos observan al meta-humano, quien gira su rostro hacia él y sonríe despreocupado, posando sus largos dedos sobre los cojines del sillón para ayudarse a darse vuelta y quedar boca arriba sobre el regazo de Oliver. Alza una mano y la posa sobre la mejilla del arquero, presiona un poco y se eleva para juntar sus labios en un beso casto e inocente. Dulce. Con todo el cariño que Barry le profesaba solo a él y que Oliver no duda en corresponder con igual de paciencia. Mueven sus labios con lentitud, se toman su tiempo y se separan viéndose a los ojos.

Oliver puede jurar que el verde en los ojos de Barry brillan más que en cualquier otro momento.

El menor vuelve a recostarse y bosteza como si estuviera cansado, como si en realidad no se hubiese pasado toda la mañana durmiendo mientras su pareja preparaba el desayuno.  
Cabe decir que dicho desayuno quedó quemado por que Oliver no sabe cocinar y que Barry comió de igual manera por que su acelerado metabolismo no le permitía sentir lo mal cocinero que Queen era.

\- Sabes, estuve pensando que para nuestras vacaciones debemos volver a la cabaña de tu padre -dice Barry con calma, tomando nuevamente el cómic de The Invencible Iron Man.

Oliver sonríe, asiente de acuerdo con la idea y vuelve a tomar de la cerveza. Da unos tragos y deja la botella a un lado de la lata de Coca-Cola de Barry.

\- Algo me hace pensar que ya has ideado nuestras vacaciones completas sin importar mi opinión y que Patty tiene tus llaves para cuidar del departamento -comenta el arquero, petulante.

\- No ¿Porqué piensas eso? -miente Barry, sin mirarle.

Oliver se ríe bajito, con gracia. Su pareja era un muy mal mentiroso, pero sabe que sólo estaba jugando para prevenir cualquier rechazo de su parte. Rechazo que obviamente no obtendrá, porque ¿Una semana completa con Barry en una cabaña en el bosque? Eso es algo que está deseando con urgencia. El ser solamente ellos dos, sin nadie más que pudiera molestarlos ni perturbarlos.

La radio sigue sonando y Sweet Home Alabama poco a poco acaba.

\- Haré como si te creyera -dice Oliver, despreocupado- Pero la próxima vez, yo decidiré dónde iremos.

\- Por su puesto. Como si la idea de estar conmigo en una casa en el bosque te disgustara, Ollie... -se burla Barry.

Oliver no puede replicarle a eso, así que solamente se inclina hacia adelante y vuelve a robarle otro beso.

El verano, allí afuera del loft, sigue castigando a Starling City. Pero Oliver no le toma importancia y sigue besando a Barry.

La radio también sigue sonando aun cuando Sweet Home Alabama había acabado hace tres minutos.

Pero no les importa, ya tendrían tiempo de volver a oírla cuando estuvieran viajando a la cabaña que una vez perteneció al padre de Oliver.

Mientras tanto, ellos seguirían besándose.

* * *

 **N/A:** Eso es todo.

 **¿Abrazos?**

 **¿Tomates rancios?**

 **¿Comentarios? ¡Todo Vale!**


End file.
